Nighmares about losing you
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Otra maldita pesadilla. A pesar de la oscuridad Naruto sabía que había despertado a Sasuke y que en ese momento le estaría observando molesto. SasuNaru · Lemon


Naruto se alzó sobre la cama sobresaltado. Estaba empapado en un sudor frío, que ya había mojado algunos de sus cabellos rubios. Su mirada perdida y su respiración agitada advertían que había estado pasando un mal rato.

Otra vez, otra pesadilla. Desde hacía días que no paraban de atormentarle. Cada noche lo mismo, el mismo ritual.

Sasuke a su lado suspiro sin decir nada. A pesar de la oscuridad Naruto sabía que le había despertado y que en ese momento le estaría observando molesto.

-Lo siento -pronuncio en apenas un hilo de voz -No quería despertarte -retiró los cabellos que caían por su frente.

Seguidamente volvió a acostarse dando la espalda al moreno.

-¿Soy yo el de tus pesadillas? -soltó de repente Sasuke helando por un momento el corazón del rubio.

El silencio se hizo presente. La mano de Sasuke busco la de Naruto y la toco en una caricia torpe.

-Sí…-contesto casi sin voz.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Acaso eso cambiaría algo? No es tu culpa, soy yo…-se excuso, queriendo cortar el tema.

Tenía a Sasuke a su lado, y eso lo era todo. El hecho de tener que soportar algunas pesadillas por la noche no era nada comparado con todo el sufrimiento que había vivido en su ausencia.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quién se alzó tomando desprevenido a Naruto. Cuando se percató Sasuke ya estaba encima de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Soy culpable de cada pesadilla, de que cada noche sudes en tus sueños y te acuestes con miedo de volver a sufrir lo mismo…

-Sasuke…

El Uchiha acortó aún más la distancia que le separaba de su cara.

-Soy yo el miserable que se cuela en tu cabeza y te impide dormir en paz…

-¡A mi no me importa! -dijo alzando la voz -No mientras sigas aquí conmigo. Da igual lo malo que me pase o lo que tenga que soportar. Si cuando me despierto te veo a mi lado. Aunque no pronuncies una palabra, no me importa. Es todo lo que necesito.

Entre embriagado y afectado por lo que acababa de confesarle Naruto, tomo sus labios y los beso loco de descontrol. Con pasión, tanta como pudo.

Al separarse alargó su brazo y encendió la lamparita que había encima de la mesita de noche. No hacía mucha luz, pero la suficiente para que pudiesen observarse.

Buf creo que ya estoy mejor -comento Naruto dirigiéndole una sonrisa después de ver la reacción que había tenido Sasuke con él.

Sasuke volvió a darle un suave pico en la boca y fue bajando hasta su barbilla, hasta su cuello, el cuál lamió con ímpetu. Un gruñido se escapó de la boca del rubio, el cuál el Uchiha tomo como una invitación para seguir.

-Yo fui quién creo esas pesadillas y seré yo quién las borre -declaro seriamente.

-¡Ahh…! Hazlo…-susurro elevando su cadera hasta hacerla chocar con la contraria.

No tardo en envolverles una aura caliente y la entrepierna de ambos se despertó acompasada por las caricias. La piel de Sasuke tan acostumbrada a estar fría, tomo un cálido tacto.

-Mañana…-Sasuke no le dejó terminar la frase. Poso un dedo encima de sus labios haciéndole callar.

-Me importa poco lo que pase mañana, ahora eres mio.

Se apresuro en deshacerse de sus boxers, la única prenda con la que dormía e hizo lo mismo con los de Naruto.

-Estás muy caliente -susurro Sasuke en su oído -¿Es por mi eso también?

Naruto en ese momento tenía la boca entreabierta, respirando aceleradamente, lanzando algún que otro quejido, intentando controlarse en vano.

-Me vuelves loco...ya lo ves -acabó diciendo ante la sorpresa de su amante.

A pesara de que Naruto era mucho más abierto que Sasuke, no solía mostrar tan abiertamente lo que sentía o pensaba. Por eso sus declaraciones siempre tomaban desprevenido a Sasuke.

-Como no me folles deprisa, voy a tener que hacerlo yo -pico provocando enseguida el ego del moreno.

-Ni lo sueñes zorrito -le volteó de mala manera, haciendo chocar bruscamente la cara de Naruto con la almohada -¿Qué pasa? ¿Que te gusta cuando te lo hago rápido? ¿Eh?

Cuando un grito seco invadió el cuarto Sasuke ya le había penetrado con todas sus fuerzas. Sin tener la más mínima delicadeza le embestía con salvajismo, consiguiendo que Naruto no pudiera articular palabra alguna más que sus propios gritos.

-¡Ahh...Ahhh…!

-Gime, no pares de gemir…-la grave voz de Sasuke retumbo en toda la estancia, invadida por los jadeos y el sonido de la piel de ambos chocar. Ante el esfuerzo, pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar de su piel -Gime para mi… -gruño cogiendo posesivamente el pelo de Naruto.

-Sasuke...ahh...Sasuke...Sii.. -jadeo empezando a sentir que no tardaría en correrse.

Y es que cuando Sasuke se lo hacía de esa forma tan violenta lograba eyacular a los pocos minutos. Muy diferente a cuando Sasuke en busca de un placer más prolongado, tomaba su tiempo en prepararle y le penetraba más lentamente.

-Arg...Dame otra vez ahí…-suplico al darse cuenta que era el punto exacto que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblase -ahh...Sasu…. -su semen se desparramo encima de las sabanas y todo él se tenso a consecuencia del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

Sasuke dio un par de estocadas más dentro y termino corriéndose echando su líquido en el interior del rubio.

Ambos estaban exaltados por el repentino movimiento y se quedaron acostados en la cama.

-¿Vas a poder dormir bien ahora? -le pregunto con su habitual expresión seria -¿O quieres otro?

Las mejillas de Naruto se calentaron y se avergonzó.

-Ahora estoy muy bien -declaro siendo sincero.

Lo estaba. Pero no solo por el polvo que acababan de echar, sino por saber que Sasuke se preocupaba y estaba pendiente de él. Eso no solo le reconfortaba al máximo. Le hacía sentirse la persona más especial del mundo.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a tener una pesadilla me avisas -le advirtió autoritario -No me seas niño.

-¡Es solo que no quería molestarte con mis cosas! -se defendió sintiéndose un poco tonto por ello.

-Soy tu novio -dijo haciendo que Naruto abriese más los ojos ante lo dicho -¿O no?

-¡Claro que sí dattebayo! -se incorporo quedándose sentado encima de la cama. Sasuke le imitó -Ojalá pudiese soñar contigo de otra manera.

-¿Qué es lo que sueñas? -Naruto dio un pequeño brinco al recordarlo. Sasuke al darse cuenta le cogió de la mano y la apretó con fuerza -¡Eh, tranquilo! ¡No pasa nada!

Las manos de Sasuke volvían a estar frías, pero el calor que le proporcionaban era inmenso. El mismo que lograba proporcionarle a cada poro de su piel.

Cogió aire y apretó la mano de Sasuke.

-Bueno hace un par de noches que siempre sueño lo mismo. Después de que te marchases de la villa en busca de poder y todo eso… -el moreno atendía con atención -buscaste a Itachi y …

-¿Y? -Naruto callo y Sasuke se desespero por el silencio -¡Habla joder!

-Bueno en mi sueño tenéis una pelea muy violenta, en la que los dos acabáis muy mal heridos. Te veo sangrar, tienes un gran agujero en el pecho...Itachi consigue mantenerse en pie y vuelve a enviarte un ataque que… -se notaba que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra -te acaba matando…

Sasuke suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tan débil me crees usuratonkachi? Eso solo podría pasar en una cabeza hueca como la tuya.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco al escucharle. Para él eran horribles pesadillas, cada escena, cada fotograma, que seguramente no duraban ni medio minuto pero parecían ser horas eternas.

Ver a Sasuke tomárselo tan a la ligera le hacía parecer infantil.

-¡Ni que fuese culpa mía! ¡Tengo esas putas pesadillas y ya está! ¡No puedo hacer nada! -se excuso defendiéndose.

-No, no es culpa tuya. Lo que pasa que tienes miedo. Y por eso acabas soñando lo mismo cada noche.

-¿Miedo? -indago Naruto curioso tratando de entenderlo.

-Sí, miedo de perderme. Miedo de que hubiese podido pasarme algo. Tu mente todavía no ha sido capaz de asimilarlo de todo y lo recrea, porque en el fondo es algo inconsciente, que sigues llevando dentro...el miedo a lo que me pudiese pasar.

Sasuke lo había explicado tan bien, tan directo y sencillo que Naruto lo entendió a la perfección.

-Tienes razón...Supongo que sigo teniendo miedo...A pesar de que no tiene mucho sentido -rasco su nuca nervioso y hizo una mueca a modo de media sonrisa -Itachi está muerto y tú estas aquí conmigo.

-Ya te dicho que si te vuelve a pasar me despiertes.

-¡No hará falta! -exclamo esta vez con fuerza -Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, así que se me pasa rápido cuando me doy cuenta que estás aquí a mi lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke. Un estallido eléctrico que le hizo vibrar y tragar saliva.

Naruto podía llegar a ser un completo idiota, torpe e inmaduro. Pero en aquellas ocasiones en las que su corazón hablaba, y dejaba entrever sus sentimientos tan de frente...en esas ocasiones era en las que Sasuke se daba cuenta del porque había regresado a la villa nuevamente. Del porque se había acabado enamorando del nuevo Hokage.

El moreno no dudo y se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Intenta dormir. Yo me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas -comento bajando su tono de voz a uno más cálido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es necesario que hagas eso. ¡Esta vez voy a poder dormir bien! -contesto enseguida.

-¿Vas a quitarme el placer de mirarte mientras duermes? -Naruto se quedo mudo -Venga -lo empujo levemente haciendo que Naruto se acostase sobre la cama.

Naruto sonrió y cerró los ojos. La mano de Sasuke seguía entrelazada con la suya. Se podía decir que estaba en la gloria. Se sentía plenamente lleno. Y sobretodo tranquilo.

Si alguna vez se había sentido desprotegido, ahora la figura de Sasuke conseguía que fuese al revés. Le brindaba calor, protección y sobretodo felicidad. Una felicidad que nunca creyó posible, la compartía ahora con aquel que un día fue su mayor rival.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú nunca tienes pesadillas?

-A veces, como todo el mundo. Pero la clave esta en ignoralas, no les prestes atención. Y así como vienen se van.

Naruto abrió los ojos y observo a Sasuke que estaba casi pegado a él, mirándole desde arriba.

-Eres genial…

Sin duda Sasuke se tomaba las cosas de diferente manera y eso hacía que para Naruto fuese alguien excepcional, a quién admirar y seguir.

-En cuanto a las tuyas, ya me encargo yo -declaro el Uchiha firmemente -Si no se te quitan, te las quitaré yo a base de polvos.

Naruto se echo a reír y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez dispuesto a rendirse al sueño.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los nervios habían desaparecido. Ya no temía dormirse y terminar en la rutina diabólica que le había quitado el sueño días atrás. Esta vez no.

La situación era la misma, pero ahora algo había cambiado. Se alegraba de haberle confesado a su novio sus pesadillas. Gracias a eso estaba seguro de que había sido capaz de superarlas.

Y de cualquier modo, poco importaba. Si algún día aprecian de nuevo, Sasuke estaría allí, para consolarle y hacerle saber que solo él, como su dueño, era el único capaz de hacerlas desaparecer.

-Te quiero Sasuke -susurro.

-Yo también te quiero.

Fiel a sus palabras, el Uchiha permaneció despierto hasta que Naruto cayo rendido. Se deleito en su serenidad, su expresión calmada le reconforto, dándose cuenta que no había rastro de malos sueños.

Se acomodó finalmente encima de su pecho y dejo que su corazón se acompasare con el de Naruto.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas, en las que el amor supero al miedo.

.

.

.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

 _La frase de "My nightmares are usually about losing you" (Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte…) les resultará familiar a quién haya leído the Hunger Games (Los juegos del hambre) ya que es una frase del libro. Es una frase que me llegó y que menos que darle su mención y acomodarla en uno de mis fics!_

 _He disfrutado bastante escribiendo este fic. Me gusta pensar que si fuesen novios,_ _Sasuke podría volverse así de tierno y atento ante un Naruto asustado._


End file.
